Goodbye
by WishIWasJKR
Summary: AU. Written before DH. When the trio find out what, or rather who, is one of the Horcruxes, they only have one option... extremely badly written, eekkk


**Goodbye**

**A/N:** I am a HUGE Harry/Ginny shipper but I had an urge to write this fanfic. I hope this isn't what happens, because Harry and Ginny are meant for each other. If you are a strong Harry/Ginny shipper, you may be deeply saddened if you read this, so be warned. Thanks to Campbell for the idea.

**Warnings:** Character death(s)

Harry looked up at Hermione. She couldn't be serious.

"What do you mean Ginny's a Horcrux?" he demanded.

"Well, Riddle took her into the Chamber of Secrets and fed her his soul," said Hermione.

"What do you think, Ron?" asked Harry, turning to the redhead.

"She's right," Ron said. "Voldemort wouldn't want to make it easy for you to destroy him and he knew that you're close to Ginny back in the Chamber. Maybe he killed someone as Voldemort and used Riddle to make a Horcrux."

"But I can't kill Ginny," said Harry, half-laughing. "Your family would never forgive me, Ron. Then I'll have to go to Azkaban. I can't just tell the whole world about Horcruxes!"

Harry walked over to the mouth of the cave they were staying in. They sun was out but there was still an eerie air in the nearby village. Everyone had abandoned the place after Lord Voldemort had come to the village, burning the houses and killing many people.

But amongst all the gloom, two birds flew together. Harry looked at them and thought of Ginny. He had locked her up, left her behind, and completely abandoned her. She wouldn't forgive him just for that, and now he had to kill her. What would she say to that?

Harry turned around to face Hermione and Ron. Their eyes suddenly widened. Harry raised his wand and turned around. There was Ginny, her red hair glowing in the sunlight; her brown eyes so warm, her face beautiful, her lips so tempting and the birds seemed to be flying around her. She had a wand in her hand but it was lowered.

"Gin, what in the world are you doing here?" asked Harry, lowering his wand. He wanted so much to kiss her, true, but she hadn't stayed away for her safety. Harry was angry.

"Well, I though you guys would be in the darkest, most isolated place on Earth, and I guess I was right," said Ginny, looking around. "Well, it's not so dark today."

Harry smiled and, realising what he was doing, rearranged his face.

"Ginny, you should have stayed at home," said Harry patiently.

"That's just what you think, it's not what I _have_ to do," said Ginny.

"Ginny, it's what's best for you," said Harry, his voice now rising slightly.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Harry! I'm not that little eleven-year-old that went into the Chamber of Secrets. I can take care of myself," said Ginny firmly.

"Shame you couldn't back then because now, because of the Chamber, I'm going to have to kill you," said Harry, raising his wand.

Ginny's eyes widened, fixed on Harry's wand. Behind Harry, Ron and Hermione were whispering something.

"Harry, wait," said Hermione, stepping forward. Harry turned to her with a murderous look on his face and Hermione stopped.

"So," said Ginny. Harry turned around to face her. "Why do you have to kill me?"

"Because you're a Horcrux, you've got part of Voldemort's soul in you," said Harry.

"So basically, you're going to kill me without even saying goodbye?" asked Ginny.

"Bu- I- what?" stuttered Harry. Ginny had moved closer.

"Okay, so you have to kill me. I don't mind as long as everyone else is safe. If this is what you really want, to defeat Voldemort, then I guess I'm going to have to let you kill me. But if your not going to say a proper goodbye, I'm afraid that just won't satisfy me," said Ginny.

"What do you mean by a 'proper goodbye'?" asked Harry.

Ginny moved forward more, stood on her tiptoes and kissed Harry. He felt warm and comforted. Ginny backed away from him slowly and stared up into his eyes. Then, she turned around and walked to Ron and Hermione. She hugged Hermione as she cried, her tears falling to Ginny's shoulder. Then Ginny turned to Ron. His eyes, too, were leaking salty water. Ginny kissed him on the cheek as he hugged her.

"Ginny, everyone else will want to say goodbye," said Ron. "Mum, Dad, Bill-"

"I don't have time for that," said Ginny. She turned to Harry. "Here, use my wand, they won't know it's you, they'll think it was Voldemort or something." Harry took the wand and pointed it at her.

"I love you Gin," he said.

"I love you too Harry," said Ginny. She stood there, not the least bit nervous, the strong person she was. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," said Harry. Tears were pouring out of his eyes as he muttered, "Avada Kedavra."

But nothing happened.

"Come on Harry, you need to mean it," said Ginny.

Harry thought of Voldemort and all those he had killed, then, once again, muttered, "Avada Kedavra."

The life left Ginny's warm, chocolate brown eyes, those eyes Harry loved. She fell to the ground, her body tangled.

Harry slowly walked to Ginny's side and arranged her body so that it was in a more dignified position. He held her upper body up and a tear fell to her cheek so it looked as if she was crying too. Harry wiped the tear away and looked up at Ron and Hermione, who had come over.

"Well, we better leave her at The Burrow with a note," said Harry in a choked voice. He Apparated Ginny to The Burrow, scribbled a note quickly and left them at the doorstep, then Apparated back.

"Well," he said to Ron and Hermione, "time to go find Nagini and Voldemort."

Half of Harry's soul had died with Ginny, but he knew he couldn't keep grieving. He gave a small smile, which Hermione and Ron returned. This was how it had to be.


End file.
